ReiGisa Oneshot
by PearlHarmony
Summary: Rei goes over to Nagisa's house to study, but Nagisa gets bored and starts to play with Rei. (Idk, I can't write summaries!)


**OK, it's time. I've written all AoT fanfics until now, so time for a Free! fanfic! Again, more yaoi smut, cuz that's all I'm good at writing. Sorry if this is bad, I wrote this late at night and half asleep. (And it's in third person.) But anyways, enjoy! (Obviously I do not own any of the characters... sadly)**

* * *

 ***Third person point of view***

It was late in the afternoon, and school had just finished for the day.

"Reeeeeiiiiii-chaaan!" Nagisa exclaimed, running up to him. Rei jumped in shock and fright.

"Oh, Nagisa! You scared me!" Rei replied, still in shock from Nagisa's sudden burst of energy.

"Do you wanna come over to my house to study?" Nagisa asked, head tilting in the cutest fashion. Rei couldn't resist his cuteness, and gave in.

"Sure Nagisa, let's go." Rei replied.

Haru's voice was quietly heard down the hallway, and said something that sounded like "usurper." **(50% off, anyone?)**

"Uhhh... was that Haru again?" Rei asked.

"Just forget that happened. To my house!" Nagisa replied enthusiastically.

 ***Insert dramatic scene change here***

The two sat quietly in Nagisa's bedroom, studying silently. Well, Nagisa wasn't really studying, he was watching Rei study. Oh, how Nagisa loved Rei, but how to tell him... Nagisa's contemplation of this question ended when a mischievous idea popped into his head. Nagisa sat up and crawled to Rei, who was sitting on the other end of the bed. Rei glanced up for a moment to look at Nagisa, but then went back to studying when Nagisa stopped moving. One moment later, Nagisa leaned over and nibbled lightly on Rei's ear.

"Nagisa, what are you doing?" Rei asked.

"You looked so bored, sitting there. I thought that I should entertain you a little bit!" Nagisa replied, in a sweetly innocent tone. He continued ravishing Rei's ear, licking and biting it repeatedly. Rei let out a pleasure filled sigh, but then pushed Nagisa away from the side of his head. Rei then turned Nagisa's face toward his, and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Nagisa gasped from Rei's sudden action, but melted into Rei's warm touch and embrace. Nagisa slid his tongue into Rei's mouth, deepening their kiss even more. Rei did the same, but quickly took control of the kiss and asserted his dominance over Nagisa.

"Aah, Rei-chan..." Nagisa moaned.

Rei's hands slowly made their way up under Nagisa's shirt, and Rei pinched his nipples lightly. Moans came rushing out of Nagisa's mouth, his counterpart drinking them in greedily. Naturally, Rei stripped off Nagisa's shirt, and in turn, Nagisa did the same to Rei. A bright red blush invaded Nagisa's cheeks as his brain caught up with the situation. Rei smiled and pulled Nagisa close to him, and began kissing his way down Nagisa's neck and chest, occasionally biting down, leaving a trail of marks. Rei stopped right before the waistband of Nagisa's pants.

"Nagisa, I want to love all of you, ravish you, explore all of your body. Will you allow me to continue?" Rei questioned.

"Y-yes!" Nagisa replied, his brain cloudy with lust. As soon as Nagisa said that, Rei, in one swift motion, yanked off Nagisa's pants and underwear and threw them to the side. His already erect member was exposed to the cool air, drawing a moan from Nagisa. Rei took Nagisa's member in his hand and said,

"Can I help you out a little down here?"

Nagisa could only nod, as his mouth was preoccupied with moaning as Rei took him in his mouth. For a while all that could be heard was lewd sucking noises and moans spilling from Nagisa's mouth. After some time, Rei removes Nagisa's member from his mouth with a small popping sound.

"Nagisa, suck on my fingers. The more wet they get, the less this will hurt." Rei told him. Nagisa sucked on Rei's fingers without complaint, wrapping his tongue around the digits carefully. Rei removed his fingers from Nagisa's mouth, saliva still trailing from the tips. He pushed Nagisa down on the bed, so that he was laying on his back. Rei circled Nagisa's entrance once before plunging his fingers into Nagisa.

"Aaah, Rei-chan! T-that feels good, haah~!" Nagisa moaned. Rei gradually put more fingers in, two, then three, but then took all of them out. Nagisa whined at the loss of contact, but wasn't unsatisfied for long.

"Do you want me inside you, Nagisa?" Rei asked,lining his member up with Nagisa's entrance.

"Y-yes!" Nagisa replied.

"I do believe you know how to beg, Nagisa," Rei whispered seductively in his ear.

"P-please, Rei-chan! Get inside me! Please, fuck me so hard that I can't walk straight~!" Nagisa moaned desperately. Rei had to be honest with himself, seeing Nagisa beg REALLY turned him on.

"Mmm... ok, I'll do as you desire, Nagisa," Rei whispered, before roughly thrusting into Nagisa.

"AaAaaaAHh! Rei-chan!" Nagisa moaned, in pain and pleasure.

"Haaaaah, Nagisa, you're so -fuck- tight!" Rei moaned.

Moans and slaps of skin filled the room as Rei searched for that one place in Nagisa that would bring him immense pleasure. He found it in a few seconds, and Nagisa made a futile attempt at speech as Rei thrusted vigorously into that one spot. Rei knew he was reaching his climax soon, and Nagisa was reaching his too.

"Mmm...Do you want me to come inside you, Nagisa?" Rei asked, as well as his lust filled brain could.

"Haah, hah, y-yes please Rei-chan! Fill me with your hot come please!" Nagisa moaned. With one more particularly hard thrust into him, Nagisa came, spraying come all across his chest and Rei's stomach. Nagisa's tight walls clamped down around Rei, as he came too, inside of Nagisa. Rei pulled out, tired and weary, and laid down on the bed. Nagisa quickly skipped off to the bathroom to clean up. It was dark by the time they had finished studying and having some "fun." When Nagisa returned, Rei said,

"I don't think my parents will mind if I stay here tonight. Is that ok with you, Nagisa?"

"It's totally fine with me, Rei-chan!" Nagisa replied. He smiled happily, laying very close to Rei, and closed his eyes. Rei returned the smile and wrapped his arms around Nagisa, pulling him close, and planted one last sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Nagisa."

"I love you too, Rei-chan." Nagisa mumbled sleepily. Rei closed his eyes and went to sleep in bliss, the happiest he had ever been, holding the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Be sure to review and let me know so I can improve! BYEEEE!:3**


End file.
